This invention relates to an improved brake lever for motorcycle. This improved brake lever includes a lever body, a protective strip and a cap. The protective strip is incorporated with a rough surface which provides an excellent frictional grasp for the hand. Besides, the protective strip and cap are made from reflective (fluorescent) material which can be easily seen by other driver when the brake lever is spotted by the headlamp of other vehicle. Accordingly, a smooth, convenient and utmost safe riding can be ensured.
The conventional brake lever is made from pressing mold and the molded brake lever is provided with a smooth surface in later treatment. Since the climate here is hot and humid, our hand tends to sweat, accordingly, the sweated hand may easily slip over from the brake lever. A great inconvenience may occur and the riding safety may also be negatively influenced.
Since the motorcycle are the main transportation for most of the white collars and salesmen for its convenient and mobility. There are a great demand of the market, in light of this, it is necessary to provide an improved brake lever which can completely solve the problem which the conventional bake lever met.